Valley Public Radio
KPRX: 89.1 MHz | format = NPR/classical music | erp = KVPR: 2,450 watts KPRX: 11,000 watts | haat = KVPR: 576 meters KPRX: 152 meters | class = KVPR: B KPRX: B1 | facility_id = KVPR: 72188 KPRX: 72186 | callsign_meaning = KVPR: V'alley '''P'ublic 'R'adio '''KPRX: P'ublic '''R'adio '''X| owner = White Ash Broadcasting, Inc. | webcast = Listen Live| website = kvpr.org| }} Valley Public Radio is a public radio organization in Fresno, California, broadcasting programming from National Public Radio (NPR) and other public radio producers and distributors, as well as locally produced news, music, talk, and public affairs programs. Valley Public Radio consists of two FM stations–'KVPR' in Fresno (89.3 MHz) and satellite station KPRX in Bakersfield (89.1 MHz). Despite having no translators, the two stations' combined signal covers most of California's San Joaquin Valley, including the cities of Fresno, Bakersfield, Visalia, Madera, Tulare, Clovis, Merced, and Hanford. Much of this area only gets grade B coverage, however, as the two stations operate at relatively modest power compared to other NPR stations. KVPR operates at only 2,450 watts, most likely to protect KXPR in Sacramento at nearby 88.9. KPRX operates at only 11,000 watts, most likely to protect KPCC in Pasadena at nearby 89.3. History In 1975, Richard Mays, Von Johnson and Randall (Jan) van Oosten formed White Ash Broadcasting in order to bring a public radio station to the Central Valley. Initial operating funds for White Ash Broadcasting came from a 'seed' grant of $25,000 provided through a competitive grant award from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting (CPB). In 1976, the U.S. Department of Health, Education and Welfare awarded White Ash Broadcasting a "matching grant" of $125,000 to cover the cost of studio and transmission equipment. To earn the full grant award, the program required White Ash to raise $40,000 from local sources. White Ash Broadcasting successfully petitioned the FCC for a construction permit in the fall of 1976, and received a full license two years later. KVPR's first broadcast plant was located at 1515 Van Ness Avenue at the site of the former KMJ-AM/FM studios. KVPR began regular broadcast services on October 15, 1978 and re-located to its current site on Shaw Avenue in the mid 1980s. The original site has been demolished. Valley Public Radio's initial programming mix was music, news and public affairs. Nearly 75% of KVPR's original program schedule was locally produced, and included portions of jazz, folk and classical music in addition to select programming from National Public Radio. Over time, KVPR would opt to focus on a combination of mostly NPR programming and classical music. KPRX signed on in February 1987 as a full satellite of KVPR. Bakersfield had previously been one of the largest cities in the country with no NPR stations. Programs *A Moment In Time (external link) *All Things Considered *Car Talk *Chef's Table (external link) *Clearly Classical (classical music) *Earth & Sky *Family Health (external link) *Footlight Parade *Fresh Air Weekend *In The Mode (external link) *Jazz at Lincoln Center *Justice Talking *Left, Right & Center *Live! At The Concertgebouw *Morning Edition *Nature Watch (external link) *New York Philharmonic This Week *Our Ocean World (external link) *Overture *Quality Of Life (external link) *San Francisco Symphony *Star Date (external link) *Sunday Baroque (external link) *Talk of the Nation *The California Report (external link) *The Chamber Music Society of Lincoln Center *The Cleveland Orchestra *The Intersection: Where Jazz Meets The Classics (external link) *The Israel Philharmonic Orchestra At 70 *The Moral Is *The Oasis *The Thistle & Shamrock *The Thomas Jefferson Hour *The Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra *Travel With Rick Steves *Valley Writers Read (external link) *Wait Wait...Don't Tell Me! *Weekend Classics (classical music) *Weekend Edition *Word For The Wise (external link) *World Muse (external link) *Young Artists Spotlight (external link) External links *Valley Public Radio official website *Valley Public Radio on Diaryland *Valley Public Radio on Myspace * * Category:National Public Radio member networks Category:Classical music radio stations in the United States Category:Radio stations in Bakersfield, California